Always
by Serised
Summary: [HarryGinny] Set after book five. With Harry finding out his fate and still dealing with the death of Sirius, Harry secludes himself.


_**Always**_

You pause, hesitantly, at his door; balancing the lunch tray in one hand as you fumble at the doorknob with the other. Letting out an exasperated noise, you put it down and open it before getting the tray and entering the room, nudging the door shut as you do so.

Your breath hitches as you see him; it always does. His eyes are still the same vibrant green they've ever been, but they're jaded-old. Not the eyes one sees in the face of a sixteen year old.

"I brought you food," you say, trying to fill the silence. You set down the tray next to him and remove the breakfast one, angry to see it untouched. Clucking your tongue, you scold him.

"Your skin and bones, Harry, why don't you eat? I cooked these myself, you know. I can understand you not wanting to, but the sandwich is all mum-why not try some?"

You were surprised when he answered- he never has until now.

"Why?"

You get the impression he is not talking about the food at all, and try to smile although he cannot see it; he is still staring at the Black family tapestry. "Why not?"

"Ron and Hermione gave up eventually," he said. "You will too."

Your eyes burn fiercely. "Never."

His eyes finally meet yours, and you inhale sharply at the anger in them. "You cannot help one destined to die."

Annoyance wells up within you. "You act as if you know it will happen that way."

"I've accepted that."

"How do you know? You're not going to die." There is a sharp sensation across the bridge of your nose; you blink away tears. "You're not going to die," you repeat fiercely.

He simply turns and resumes staring at the little burnt hold that was once Sirius' name before he was blasted off by his awful mother. "Don't."

Once again, you are completely thrown off. Bewilderedly, you repeat, "Don't?"

"Don't."

"What do you-?"

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" He is on his feet, glaring at you. You wonder absentmindedly when he had gotten so tall; you can still remember the scrawny, scruffy boy in baggy clothes asking timidly for directions to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" You yell, even as you think that this is the most spirit anyone's seen in him for weeks. "YOU KEEP SAYING IT-YOU CAN"T MEAN IT!"

"OH YEAH?" He shouted. He looked as if he were going to say more, but it was then that he slumped back onto the floor, the fight going out of him. "Just- please, Ginny. Leave." You wrap your arms around him, wincing inwardly as he stiffens in them before shying away.

Trying not to show hurt on your face, you say, "You aren't alone, Harry."

His expression is bittersweet and wondering. "I know-but I feel like I will be, forever." The way he bites his lip and flushed informs you that he didn't mean to sound so melodramatic.

"Perhaps you feel like it. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"It will put you in danger, Ginny! Voldemort-" You cut him off.

"We're all in danger, Harry! The Weasley's are know as blood traitors; Hermione is Muggle-born. The Order of the Phoenix- well, can you imagine Voldemort allowing any remnants of the opposition to remain if he does win?"

"I can't." He seems to have difficulty speaking; his eyes are bright with unshed tears. You turn away politely as he controls himself, but respond to his half-hearted plea all the same.

"You can't what? Tell me Harry. Everyone misses you-the real you. You've been gone for some time. And if you're so convinced-why die before you have even lived?" He seemed to turn that over in his mind, and you allow yourself a smile of relief that was hidden by your turned head.

A hand is suddenly resting on your shoulder, tentative and timid. You throw yourself at him and hug him fiercely. "I'm here, you know."

He seemed to need reassurance, so you add, "Always."

"That's-you cannot promise me that."

"Yes, I can." You fumble a leather thing around you neck, untying it and offering the necklace to him. There were three crudely carved wooden beads strung on each side of an equally lioness rampant-at lease, you were told it was a lioness. It looked more like a, well, a shapeless blob. Feeling suddenly foolish, you explain. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron made it for me when I was little, or littler, depending on your point of view," you say, trying to make him laugh. Sneaking a glance at him, you swear you saw him smile, if only for a second.

Continuing, "Bill put a lot of protection charms on it after the Chamber. The entire thing is saturated with protective magic." Before you lost the nerve, both to lose the most reassuring thing that had ever happened to you, and to Harry's reaction, you tie it deftly around Harry's neck. "I want you to have it."

You feel even more foolish that you did before and probably look ridiculous, blushing furiously to the roots of your red hair and shifting around, staring at the tips of your worn shoes. 'What did you do that for?' You ask yourself. He could buy more expensive necklaces, prettier beads, better protection charms- he doesn't need your help.

A callused hand cups your face and you are looking into Harry's face, which is unreadable. "Thank you," he says, finally. You feel something warming you from inside out, but begin to babble nonetheless.

"It's not as good as other stuff you can have made," you say, trying not to concentrate too hard on the hand tilting your chin up; lest you betray your true feelings by blushing. "I mean, it's ugly and dumb and-oh, you can have better!" You wring your hands, and to your surprise, a true smile lights up Harry's face.

"It may be ugly, crude, and insufficient against Voldemort's wrath," he agreed, and you feel somewhat stung. "But, it's the thought that counts, and this is way better than…"

You understand and turn your face into his palm, brushing it in a light, chaste kiss. He looks torn between longing and being embarrassed. "Thank for…yeah," he mutters, obviously quite at a loss as to what to say.

You smile slightly.

"Just know, that I am there for you, always."

"Always."


End file.
